


The Lightning Bolt Trick

by BabylonsFall



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Demigod Ezekiel Jones, Kinda?, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabylonsFall/pseuds/BabylonsFall
Summary: Ezekiel makes a discovery. And really, Jenkins could be alittlemore excited about this.





	The Lightning Bolt Trick

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the prompt: _If you want, could you maybe write something about an AU where Ezekiel is the son of Zeus? It's a popular headcanon and I would love to see how you have fun with it!_
> 
> And this is what I came up with! Its short and goofy, and I hope you like it!

In all honesty, the evidence was… subtle. To the point where it could be completely excused as luck, coincidence, or entirely unworthy of notice and completely average. Hence why, when Ezekiel asked Jenkins about it, a bit of surprise was to be expected.

He thought Jenkins' snort of disbelief and then (possibly horrified, possibly just surprised) realization was a little much, honestly. It wasn’t like Ezekiel to make stuff like this up and he liked to figure stuff out on his own - so if he was asking Jenkins at this point, he was probably on to something.

Then again, he imagined it wasn’t too often people just straight up asked him if it was possible they were related to gods. And then proceeded to blame the Library itself for the realization.

Which, it was definitely the Library’s fault. It had become a lot more… active? obvious? lately with its interactions with the Librarians. Books they were looking for would end up in their preferred research alcoves, rooms were rearranged to both get them lost purposely (...okay, they couldn’t prove that one, but still) and get them where they needed, artifacts would vanish only to pop up again as soon as someone mentioned them.

So when Ezekiel had first found the book in the quiet corner he’d carved out for himself by the theater, he hadn’t really thought about it. Sure, he didn’t go looking for books often (he left paper research to everyone else if he could, honestly), but it wasn’t unheard of.

But books kept popping up. When he actually looked at them (one of which he had to get translated by Jacob, which, come on, how is that helpful?), they were rather… odd? Peisander’s original Heraclean poem with the name he’d needed translated (he’d also had to wrestle the book back from Jacob, with the promise that he’d give it right back), a bound collection of Orpheus’ songs, a treatise on the effects of magic on gods and their offspring (looking back, that one was way too on the nose, and as soon as he remembered that, he sent a look to the ceiling ‘cause _really?_ )

But honestly.

How the hell was he supposed to know his string of good luck might be something else? No one had really blinked when the Apple of Discord hadn’t affected him (even though it should have. The other’s are slowly figuring it out, but yeah, that hadn’t been the worst version of himself), the relatively easy recovery from Lycanthropy (and the whole… not dying part in the first place), the immunity to the love potion… Oh. And being able to successfully grab the Lightning Bolt of Zeus.

Which. You know. May be the actual cause of Jenkins’ reaction. Since he was currently standing in Jenkins' evil genius lab (that’s what it was, and no, he wasn’t going to quit calling it that) with said Lightning Bolt, sans the armor he’d been wearing the first time he’d tried this with Flynn.

But well… when the books had started piling up, and he’d actually looked into them, he’d gotten curious. And the one on magic was, again, really on the nose. So, if he was going to test this, why not go straight for the big guns?

Why go for Zeus? Well… he figured since he didn’t get fried with Zeus’ trap in the prophecy cube the first time around (which, could’ve been luck, or, as he was slowly figuring out, something more) on top of the lightning bolt thing…

Hence why he was testing with the Lightning Bolt in the first place. Flynn had _not_ been confident in the armor, no matter what he said later, and he’d survived that just fine.

So, yeah, perhaps running into Jenkins’ lab still carrying the lightning bolt was a little much. But come on. This was _awesome_.

(He could be angry over a whole host of issues raised by this _later_. Right now? Too awesome to care.)

“...Right. Mr. Jones, would be you return the Lightning Bolt to its case before you destroy years of delicate work? Then we can talk about this… discovery.” Ezekiel huffed but did as he was asked because, as much as he liked to poke at Jenkins, he wouldn’t _actually_ destroy the man’s work. On purpose. That time he ended up rolling through on his skateboard and tripping was an accident.

When he got back, Jenkins was back to his usual composed self.

“So, this explains a few things rather nicely.” Ezekiel grinned in response, hopping up onto a relatively clear corner of the table and completely ignoring Jenkins’ Look. If it really bothered him, he’d tell him to move. Or shove him off.

“Right? ...Wait, does this mean _all_ the old gods and stuff are real?”

“I seem to remember you meeting Anubis.”

“...‘Meet’ is a strong word.”

“...And of course, Apep, God of Chaos. Ringing a bell there perhaps? Regardless, the answer to your question is yes. I haven’t heard much from the Greeks as of late though… Not since Hera finally found herself a nice man and kicked Zeus off Olympus. Literally. Embracing the modern age, really. Last I heard, he was running around Ibiza with Dionysus.”

“Huh. So, any chance of me getting any really cool powers? Magic immunity -”

“Not immunity, _resistance._ ”

“Magic _immunity_ is cool and all, but you’d think being half-god would, I don’t know, get you more.”

“Mr. Jones, if every demigod ever born was running around with the abilities of their parents, the world would be in an even worse mess than it already is. Count yourself lucky you got something useful.”

“Aw, you’re no fun Jenkins.” he whined, which was completely ruined by his grin. Truth be told, the magic thing _was_ cool. And the Lightning Bolt thing was just a really awesome bonus that he could live with. And now that he _knew_ about it, he could test it out - find the limits on his resistances and figure out just how far his luck could stretch. “Well, thanks for the help then!” he shot over his shoulder on his way out, already figuring out his plans for the next month or so to start testing.

“Oh, and Mr. Jones, do be sure to show Mr. Carsen the Lightning Bolt trick would you?” Ezekiel glanced back, raising an eyebrow, only just catching the smirk Jenkins had turned back to his work to hide.

...He was pretty sure there was a movie night (one of Cassie’s latest ideas) coming up. Could be a fun time to show off a bit. And if he made sure Jenkins had a front row seat to that, well. He _had_ been helpful. Only right to thank him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments are always really appreciated! Come say hi on[ tumblr](https://distinctivelibrarians.tumblr.com) if you want!


End file.
